Future Rose
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: She blossoms in his eyes. But for Bella, she wilts before him.
1. Chapter 1 her vision

_Hey! Heaven here! The second part of the name lol. Well, i just wrote this a couple of days ago and MoonLight likes it so i hope that you do too! Comment and rate! Oh! This story IS based off of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse which i do NOT own in any way. They entirely belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope you enjoy! Comment!_

* * *

Future Rose

As his lips brushed the rim of her neck, her heart stopped. His touch made her heart want more, but her head told her no. She tried pushing the thought of telling him no away but she couldn't as an image of a beautiful rose, red and wide in beauty, dropped from the sky and into a dark cold water. The image of Jacob flashed before her eyes and she turned her head at the thought of him and pushed the pain away with it. Edward pulled back some.

"Are you alright Bella?"

She lifted her head as to look at the stars, when the image of the rose returned. The rose, now sinking into the cold water, withered and turned black. It fell to the bottom of the water and landed on its petals. One petal flooded out of it as the whole rose blossomed; once red, now black and mysterious. The withered petal landed softly on the sand and faced her. Somehow, on the petal she saw herself; now and in the future. Her meek smile in front of Edward, the same as the one her father took for her, and a strange glow around the new one. Her eyes a piercing black and intense with the feeling of hunger; her face giving off a beautiful radiance that was similar to that of Edwards. This new picture of herself frightened her. She wasn't sure how but it gave her a weary feeling that her heart would be turned cold; into the heart of a monster that could never return to that of which it came.

"I… I'm not sure…"she said as one tear she was unaware of, fell from her eyes.

Edward lifted up his body and softly kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Are you that afraid to be with me?"

Bella's eyes shot straight to his and she looked intensely into them.

"Never!" she dropped her gaze some. "I'm… I'm afraid of what I might become…"

"Do not worry my love… I will always be with you. Even if you say that you don't want to be like me anymore…"

Bella's eyes watered a little more as she said, "I want to be with you! I'm just afraid of what I might become. And besides!" she smiled some and wiped her tears away. "You promised me remember?"

Edward shook his head some. "I remember."

Bella thought of the image of her in her head and saw a change happen in it. The deep intense look of hunger faded as her eyes turned into a light chestnut color. Her mounted face turned into a slight smile as Edward walked behind her. She looked up and smiled at him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head back and both she and Edward smiled. The rose floated back to the surface and gently rested there.

Bella looked at Edward's intense eyes and knew that he was trying his best to figure out what she was thinking. She gave a small giggle and kissed his cold lips.

"I think… that we'll be alright; me and you I mean. A little time and perhaps… perhaps well be able to be in each other's arms fully." She looked down to the ground, then lifter her eyes to see Edward through her lashes.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2 the turning

Edward moved away slightly from Bella's soft lips. He gave a slight laugh at how he still mesmerized her. "You must relax if you want this to happen Bella, my dear."

Bella lifted her head to look at Edward. "We only just got married Edward. How am I supposed to act when my entire being is about to change? I don't-"

He kissed her again to take her breathe and quiet her. She inhaled when he moved back again and blinked a couple of times. Was she ever going to get over his affect on her when she is changed? Edward kissed her more intensely and wrapped his arms around her. He slid down to her collar bone and gently kissed her until he was at the arch of her neck. Here it comes… she thought as her muscles tightened.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward whispered on her neck.

She shook her head as he kissed her neck. Her eyes closed tightly as he opened his mouth slowly. She cringed as he soaked his teeth slowly into her neck. Bella's body fell loose as Edward started to drink her blood. Mindlessly, she flashed back to the rose. Its black petals slowly regaining life as it started to blossom. The picture of herself with Edward slowly crept back into her mind. The intense glare of her chestnut eyes slowly turned into a deep calling black. Edward's once beautiful topaz eyes turned into a horrifying bloodshot color.

Bella's eyes flash open while her heart speeds up. Her whole body feels as though its burning. The skies which so used to calm her, now seem so far away. Edward pulls back and wipes the blood dripping down his chin. He pulls her body towards him and lays her head on his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

Bella's breathing started to go faster and she whispers, "Ed…wa…rd…. I-it…. Hur…ts…"

Edward's eyes filled with pain as he shook his head. "I know my love. I wished to saved you from this terrible pain…"

Bella looked up into Edward's pain filled eyes and put her hand around his face. Her vision started to go slurred. Edward looked into her eyes and watched as her beautiful brown eyes started going darker. Her body went still as her breathing slowed almost to a stop and her hand fell from his face onto the grass. Her gaze on Edward slowly shifted to that of the sky as they lost all longing for the earth. Numbly Edward brushed his hand threw out her hair as she seemed so distant.

Twigs snapped in the distance. Edward's Head shot straight to where they broke. A deep snarl rising from his throat as a lone structure came out into the clearing. Edward eyes became cold as the structure came closer to him and Bella.

"Get out of here you filthy dog!" Edward said Jacob stepped into the moonlight.

Jacob looked at Edward and then at Bella and anger grew inside of him. "What the Hell did you do to her you blood sucker?!?!"

Jacob ran over to them and Edward quickly placed Bella down and stood up in front of her ready to pounce anytime. A growl grew from his throat as he yelled in a menacing voice, "Come any closer and I will rip out your throat."

Jacob's image started transforming into that of a wolf's and he soared into the sky. With a loud tremble he landed directly in front of Edward and glanced towards Bella. "If you did bit her…"

"You'll what? Attack me? I'd like to see that happen." Edward's eyes turned into a brightly shining crimson color under the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3 Begining

Jacob eyes went hard once he saw Edward's blood longing eyes

Jacob eyes went hard once he saw Edward's blood longing eyes. "How much did you take from her?"

Edward grinned deviously. "Just what I wanted."

Jacob shook his head. "I thought that you 'loved' her."

Edward shook the question off. "Her blood is inside of her and so therefore, I love her. It's as simple as that. Can't your stupid little brain even know that much? Or were you too busy scratching fleas to notice?"

Jacob's body started to shake in anger. He lifted up a huge claw and ripped it across Edward's face. Edward grabbed the paw and twisted it backwards as if to move it just a little bit more he would rip it off. Jacob howled into the forest with pain and then kicked Edward back but he just moved a little.

"You can't win. Just think… any moment now, Emmet could come out or even Jasper. Perhaps even Alice. Who knows what her little figure could do to you fur ball."

A slight breeze crossed the meadow. Jacob's back went stiff with two new scents in the air.

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful Edward? You know what the transformation does to a person while they're in daze!" The breeze whispered into the air.

Edward looked around to try and find where the voice was coming from. A lone creature with long hair walked out from the forest. Esme walked with her head up towards the two. "You should have had Carlisle come here too Edward!"

Edward walked towards her and replied, "This was a special night. I thought that I could handle it and it seems as though I can."

"Then stop fighting the wolf and come home to let Carlisle have a look at Bella. She needs to be taken care of. I've brought some things in case something happened." She looked over at Jacob. "There's nothing you can do now. It's already too late to take it back and I'm sure that neither Edward nor Bella would like that. Besides, she chose this Jacob. There's nothing that you could have done to prevent it and there's nothing you can do to take it back now. I suggest that you go home now."

Jacob went over to the Bella on the ground and reached towards her face. He transformed back into a human and brushed his hand against her face. A deep growl came from Edward's throat as he stepped closer to him. "I would think that you were smarter than that to mess with her right now."

"Shut up. This could be the last time that I get to see her and appreciate her lovely scent."

Edward snickered. "Only you would say the cheesiest things like that, mongrel."

Jacob reached down and kissed Bella's head lightly and Edward went stiff. "Leave. You've said good bye already."

Jacob looked over at Edward and rolled his eyes. Transforming into a wolf, he ran back into the woods with one last good bye look. Edward looked at Esme and carefully picked Bella up. "I'll be there in a minute or two. So go on ahead."

Esme looked back at Edward with a worried look on her face. He instantly replied to her thought. "Don't worry so much Esme. I'm not going to do anything to her."

Esme was gone in a blink of an eye and Edward kissed Bella's head where Jacob did and looked into her still lifeless eyes. Bella's eyes weakened a little and drifted towards Edward then rolled to the back of her head. A sad little frown appeared on Edwards face as he looked at her and then ran back to the house thinking about how much more beautiful Bella would turn out to be as a new vampire and what kind of major precautions they would have to take so that she didn't kill anyone.


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

The feeling was about ten times as painful as before. The screaming... Where could it be coming from? The dryness in my throat, almost as if it was scraped raw. The fire... god, who could have known such a thing could exist. The feeling of dying in its own painful way... Why wouldn't it stop?!

I calmed down to realize that the one screaming was me. My eyes flashed open to see Edward right by my side. His skin warm. How could it be warm? It must be the fire. I looked around only not to find it. Where was the burning coming from if there wasnt a fire? Edward got closer to my face and i could see the worry deep in his eyes. His lips were moving but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Was he crying? No, I must be imagining it... Edward cant cry. Hes a vampire... They can't cry can they??

My breathe caught in my throat and i could feel the burning intensify. Then it suddenly stopped. The world seemed new. Everything was sharper. The quiestest sound was as loud as a gun shot. Edward was almost screaming at me asking if i was alright.

"BELLA!! Sweetie, my love, my dear, are you ok? I know it hurts but stay with me! This is the final day. Come on Bella, answer me!"

I winced back from the sudden burst of screaming in my ear. I tried talking but it only came out in a whisper.

"Ugh... Can you please stop... screaming into my ear Edward..."

God my throat hurts so much. I feel as if i cant talk almost. Edward looked at me and took in a deep breathe. Sudden happiness filled his eyes immediatly. Carlisle was suddenly at my side checking on me.

"shes going to be fine. But we should get her something to drink. Bella can you hear me ok? Hows do you feel? Are you feeling anything wierd?"

Anything wierd? of course i was feeling wierd. my neck was hurting like hell and i had this strange feeling... like it couldnt be solved by just anything...

"Carlisle, her eyes are black. What can i get her?" Edwards soft velvet voice seemed like magic even now.

"We need to get her to feed. "

Feed? was being thirsty the feeling that i was having?

I tried to ask if that was what i was feeling when i heard something come from outside. _Dump Dump. Dump Dump. Snap! _

It almost sounded like... Beating? A twig snapping? My head instantly shot towards the door. More beating. Where was this coming from? I got up as Edward was asking me what i was hearing but then i was outside. My legs just seemed to lead me outside to where the sound was coming from. Instincts were kicking in and i could feel the fear coming from a solitary creature in the forest. _Snap! _Before i realised what had happened i was ontop of a deer that had just died. Blood surrounding my hands. My heart was going crazy. The thirst was unbearable. I bent my head down and dug my teeth into the open wound of the deer and drank.

The blood flowing into my mouth and down my throat... the feeling of thirst suddenly going down. I dropped the deer and looked up into the sky. A strange burning sensation running through my nose...

"B-Bella??"

My lips folded over my teeth and my eyes focused onto a new creature. He looked so familiar but this scent... ugh! A deep growl rose from my chest as the solitary image of a red rose dropped from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 the remembered

The rose brought with it the memory of this creature before me

The rose brought with it the memory of this creature before me.

"J-Jake??"

His eyes were wide in horror and then to anger. His body started to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my eyebrows go up in astonishment. Was he really going to transform in front of me now? When I was quite a bit stronger than him? Stupid. I could see the old Jacob in my mind, memories returning to me of the times we spent together on each petal this rose held.

"Do you really think that's smart right now Jacob?" The voice came from behind me.

Edward's warm arms wrapped around my waist and I inhaled his scent… It must be a thousand times stronger than ever and my mind swirled lightly.

Jacob closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"What has he done to you Bells?"

His eyes looked at me like they used to and I could tell that he didn't want to see me like this at all.

"It's too late Jake. You should leave. My instincts are screaming at me to tear you apart this minute."

He looked into my eyes and his body convulsed. Suddenly this giant Reddish-brown wolf was standing before me, his muzzle up; his long teeth bore.

A snarl rose from both me and Edward. I was crouched into an attack position faster than both he and Edward counted on. My head turned to the side and I smiled a smug smile knowing that this would be one of the best fights ever.

Jacob leaped into the air and I met him half way slamming him into a tree and on the ground. He got up and ran towards where I was. Behind him I grabbed his tail and threw him in the air and then into another tree.

Edward grabbed me before I could do anything else and kissed me. I froze instantly and then we were back inside the bearings of the house. I pushed him away and looked around.

"Damn it Edward! Why the hell did you do that?! I was…. I was having…. Fun."

I realized what I was saying and then I fell to the floor. How could I do that? Jake… my best friend… a person that I could no longer be allowed to love… Then something hit me.

"Why was he here?"

My eyes shot up to Edward's and his were unreadable.

"Is she finally under control Edward?"

Alice danced into the room and I looked at her sadly.  
"What did I do Alice? He…. He shouldn't have been here!"

Alice bent down and kissed my cheek.

"He's not the same Jacob you knew, and you're not the same one he knew. Your natural enemies now Bella. You chose this life, and you have to accept it."

I stared at her with grim eyes.

"I know that Alice. What I meant to say was that I had planned on never seeing him again. The wedding was supposed to be the place to finally say good byes but he never came did he? NO. So I gave up on him. Locked him in a separate part of my heart that I would never open again. But… God! Why the hell was he here?!"

She gently wrapped her arms around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know Bella."


End file.
